Mikaelson ruler
by jkelly1251
Summary: Klaus has finally died its over right no Cain's hell is apart of the universe now and there must be a ruler so God chooses Klaus and his family to rule Cain's hell to stop Cain's monsters from overrunning the earth time travel fic. Hitaus Doing a Different version of this
1. Chapter 1

So this is how your story ends. is all that Klaus heard the moment he took a breath, Klaus looking around then sits up and hears that voice '' Really first you break your promise then you don't even get the girl ''. Klaus eyes wide jumps to his feet and turns seeing his Father.  
Ansel stands there looking at his son smiling '' Hello son ''. Klaus eyes wide stammers '' Father I''. Ansel holds up his hand telling him to stop '' It's okay son I know you were doing it for your daughter ''. Klaus looking at his Father nods slowly. Ansel seeing he was speechless smirks and says '' So after everything that's how it ends ''. Klaus nods and says '' I guess so ''. Ansel smiles sadly and says '' So after everything you don't even get the girl. '' Klaus laughs and says '' I guess I was too late ''. Ansel sighs and says '' and in the end, you only brought your daughter another year ''. Klaus jumps yells '' WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR '' he says enraged. Ansel smiles sadly and grabs Klaus's arms and says '' Walk with me ''. Klaus frowning follows and then sees a gather of his family making him stop and his eyes go wide then he hears a voice he hasn't heard in a thousand years '' NIK ''. Klaus watches on with tears in his eyes as his little brother comes out of a wooden house running into his arms. Ansel watching the scene sadly as Klaus broke down crying holding his brother. Then he hears something that he never suspected '' Nik I was going to go out anyway if you didn't take me the difference is I didn't go alone thank you, big brother ''. Klaus with tears in his eyes holds him close slowly nods when another voice was heard '' Well I never thought I'd see you again ''. Klaus turns so fast seeing Camile who smiles at him Klaus whispers '' Camile I''. Camile shakes his head leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Henrik smiles and walks back into the Wooden house. Ansel sighs and walks a little farther away. Klaus breathing heavily as he leans back holding Camile in his arms says '' I as well I Camile ''. Camile smiles and shakes his head stating '' No Klaus I know it's okay ''. Klaus sighs knowing they still need to talk. Camile smiles at Klaus but then after a few moments says '' I been watching you ''. Klaus frowns then looks around seeing how if you focus you could watch your family. Camile smiles and says '' I know I wasn't what you wanted not really. Klaus stammers '' Camile I swear you ar...''. Camile shakes her head says '' Klaus I was a replacement nothing more ''. Klaus frowns then frowns as the statement hits him '' Camile you were never a replacement ''. Camile smiles and laughs and says '' I understand Klaus I do ... She's perfect''. Klaus gets a dreamily look in his eyes '' She's full of light and love and her Loyalty if earn will be absolute Klaus takes a deep breath and goes to continue when he realizes what he was doing and blushes making Camile laugh and say '' you love her Klaus this time don't screw it up and balance it '' Klaus frowns and says '' What Camile I'm ..'' Camile shushes him and says '' like it or not Klaus you weren't what I wanted not completely ''. Klaus frowns at her for a moment then it clears and says '' Marcel ''. Camile smiles sadly and says '' I never could have handled everything I would have tried to completely change you ''. Klaus sighs and says '' We never would have worked would we ''. Camile shakes her head and says '' We are an idea nothing more ''. Klaus smiles at her and walks toward the house thinking. Once he gets to the door Ansel comes behind him and says with a smile '' Your going to love this ''. Klaus frowns and opens the door and sees a scene that makes him smile huge in front of him Mikael in chains his guts falling screaming in pain Klaus smiles huge than the smile disappears as he sees Genevieve in a chair Klaus goes to move when Ansel grabs him making Klaus turned to him shocked to see a smile causing Klaus to frown for a moment then turn back to Genevieve and notices how she was resigned to her fate '' Klaus frowns and turns to Ansel with his eyebrow raised who says '' Turns out God is real ''. Klaus's eyes went wide and ask'' The Gods what about Angels and demons ''. Ansel smirks and nods and says '' Turns out what we called Gods were created by God to govern domains so he doesn't have to do it all alone '' Klaus frowns and says '' Like the game of thrones ''. Ansel laughs nodding and says '' Yes like that you know as I'm sure you're guessing that you're not here to stay ''. Klaus nods slowly and asks '' I'm guessing Angels and demons exist''. Ansel frowns and his face becomes tight and says '' That's one of the reasons you're going back .''  
Klaus frowns in confusion and says '' huh '' Ansel says with angry '' Demons will kill your daughter ''. Klaus's face was one of rage and then calms and says '' I guess that's what you're sending back to stop .. somehow. '' Ansel shakes his head and says '' That's one of the things that could change she may not be born ''. Klaus opens his mouth when he realizes '' Your sending me back in time '' Ansel nods and says '' With a few adjustments ''. Klaus frowns and asks '' Adjustments ''. Ansel smiles and says '' Well one your memories '' Klaus nods and gestures to continue. Ansel says '' We will make it so your cursed was completely removed so You can make ''. Klaus eyes wide say'' I can make Hybrids without Elena's blood ''. Ansel nods and says '' You will immune to white oak ''. Klaus frowns and says '' Okay this is a lot of change what's going on '' Ansel says '' You know about Cain ''. Klaus eyes wide nods and says '' The devil... I mean Cian called himself the devil he created hell ''. Ansel shakes his head and says '' He created a hell and made servants of his own which when he died went to the real hell then became new demons and since Lucifer didn't create them ''. He left the sentence hanging as Klaus says in realization '' The Demons escape his notice allowing them to escape ''. Ansel says '' Now they are in the world and are trying to end the world ''. Klaus frowns and asks '' what do you want me to do about it ''. Ansel sighs sadly '' We want you to go back and take Cain's place.'' Klaus sighs in sadness and says '' if that what it takes to save my daughter I shall do so ''. Ansel smiles a little and says '' I was able to get God to agree to give make you a siphon so you will be A tribrid like your daughter '' Klaus jumps a little then nods as Ansel says '' You will have a power increase '' Klaus frowns and sees Esther and Dahila in chains. Ansel smirks and says '' I was able to get god to allow your Magic to be as powerful as if your family never became vampires and created a line of Witches. Klaus smiles at the power he will have, Ansel, smirks bigger and says '' I was even able to get that witch bound to our family forever ''. Klaus chuckles at that and asks '' Why is Mikael here '' Ansel smirks and says '' I found all your dead enemies and wow there was a lot and capture them and had The witch turn them into originals. Klaus smiles wide and says '' their power will be added to mine ''. Ansel nods and says '' You will have the power of Million you and Millon Mikaelson witches plus Mikael and Lucien. '' Klaus smiles wide at the power he will have and nods and asks '' Ansel smiles and says '' You can even bring back the dead Vampires or werewolves even witches '' Klaus nods again and looks at Ansel who nods and says '' I will stand at your side if you have me ''. Klaus smiles and says '' Take a few for yourself ''. Henrik thinks for a moment and says '' I think I want to go can I ''. Klaus looks at Ansel who says '' We have to wait ten years when you get back to turn you into an original but ok '' Klaus eyes wide at having his family whole. Ansel says '' Son I know you want to be king ''. Klaus nods wondering where he's going. Ansel says '' The supernatural world what if you rule it entirely '' Klaus says '' there is no way I can rule hell and the supernatural world alone ''. Ansel says '' Game of Thrones ''. Klaus frowns for a second and then smiles and says '' So give Vampire, Werewolves or Witches cities and countries to rule with me over them ''. Klaus started to salivate at the thought. Ansel smiles at his son and says '' Your family at your back I think you can do this son '' Klaus nods and says '' Anything else '' Ansel nods and says '' When you return it will be the 20s three days before Mikael arrives. ''Klaus eyes wide whispers '' Stefan''. Ansel nods and says '' I know you always wanted to fix that so this is your change ''. Klaus starts planning when he frowns and says '' what about Elena ''. Ansel smiles and says '' your choice but remember she drowns and Stefan saves her so I suggest you not lie about that in fact if I was you I would work that she lives so that Caroline stays happy ''. Klaus growls inside of himself at the thought of protecting the doppelganger. Ansel says '' Don't lie about that to Stefan and Hey you need your family behind you completely so I not saying you have to but you should undagger within days of Mikael death ''. Klaus frowns at having to go through it again as Ansel says '' Katherine you know she makes Elijah happy so I would work on that but you know she likes Stefan she even follows you to look after him so you may have to deal with that. Klaus nods slowly and says '' I'll free Katherine for Elijah securing his loyalty but you know he won't like the Fact that Katherine still wants Stefan so he can deal with that ''. Ansel sighs and says '' Stefan she wants Stefan more because she's Stefan's Doppelganger but a witch cast a spell to make her birth sooner ''. Klaus sighs and says '' Looks like I'll have to tell Elijah that as well as Rebekah and Stefan but you Know Rebekah won't give Stefan up ''. Ansel nods and says '' Neither will Katherine but they don't have to if .. '' Klaus sighs and says '' Fuck so the three of them will end up '' Ansel nods ''the magic will make it possible for the three that will also make them the happiness now your daughter wouldn't be born yet so ''. Klaus shakes his head and says '' I can't betray Caroline again ''. Ansel nods slowly and says '' The spell will allow any of the originals mates to have children so when you and Caroline get together she will ''. Klaus nods and says '' Bear a child '' Ansel shakes his head '' No twins that's the only consequence to the spell ''. Klaus nods and says '' Guessing this spell is from god .'' Ansel nods and says '' Well that's it oh and Caroline will be a vampire but this time by an enemy of yours who I can't name but you will already be in her life so I suggest that you teach her ''. Klaus nods planning already. Ansel says '' While you're in Mystic falls I will find Werewolves and turn them to our cause ''. Klaus frowns and says '' the sire bond ''. Ansel smiles and says '' That is something that changes your enemies will all be sire bonded to you if you turn them but friends or allies will grow stronger then the normal vampire oh Your blood to a vampire will make them Ten times faster and stronger or it can turn them into an original if you choose it will still heal werewolf bites but it must be your choice if your blood is taken forcibly it is regular vampire blood ''. Klaus smiles and says ''okay I'm guessing the witch is coming with us ''. Ansel says '' The Bennett witch by knowing her you will be able to get her loyalty meaning ''. Klaus eyes wide '' I need someone to teach her ''. Ansel nods and says '' I will appear two days after you I suggest you take Stefan and make a trap then kill Mikael and then start making a kingdom ''. Klaus walks over to Genevieve looking at her making her look up and say '' God Bound me to your family forever. Klaus smiles a little sad at this and says '' I promise to make certain you have a good Immortal life ''. Genevieve nods and says sadly '' God made it where my feelings ''. Klaus sighs sadly and says '' He increase them ''. Genevieve says '' I know that it's going to make me serve you but I won't be happy ''. Klaus thinks for a moment and says '' I guess I will have to add you to my queenside as mistress ''. Genevieve snaps her head up and says '' Really ''. Klaus smiles and says '' Yes once I explain to Caroline she will feel bad but If it I play it just right I will be able to get her to agree to a relationship ''. Genevieve thinks on that with a smile and starts taking blood and entrails needed for the spell. Ansel and Henrik walk over and takes a sip of a potion. Klaus looks at Henrik and Says '' when will you return '' Ansel says '' That will happen about forty years after you return ''. Klaus says '' I'm guessing this is so that he can learn the past ''. Ansel nods and says '' Yes on that oh for the record we need to decide on a weakness ''. Klaus frowns for a moment as Ansel takes him to a clearing filled with weapons ''. Klaus frowns at the sight '' all these can kill me. '' Ansel shakes his head and says '' Pick a weapon and I'll tell you what it is made of and you can choose if it's your weakness ''. Klaus points at one after another when Ansel grabs one showing Klaus it saying '' This is a Wood exclusive to Heaven and only angels or servants of God can touch it '' Klaus asks '' what 's it called ''Ansel says '' This is made from a Tree called Haven tree ''. Klaus nods and says ''Okay this is my weakness ''. Ansel grabs a packet and says '' Here '' Klaus takes a step back and asks '' why would I take it '' Ansel '' the spell will automatically take seeds to plant them your choice if you bring some they won't exist elsewhere and if you plant them and only you know where then no  
one will nowhere it is ''. Klaus nods and smiles taking the packet with him. Ansel takes Klaus back to the home where the spell was done once he enters Genevieve says '' I'm done ''. Klaus smiles and then the spell begins. Minutes later Klaus gasping in pain feels the spell settle. Genevieve says '' Time to go back ''. Klaus nods as the room Blurs and suddenly he Appears in his Room in Chicago. Klaus takes a deep breath and summons a few humans and compels them to let him know when Mikael comes. Klaus yells '' Sister you and Stefan prepare for the night I have things to do .'' Rebekah yells '' GET OUT NIK '' Klaus smiles and walks out of the door with Genevieve behind him who nods as Klaus says '' Time to set the trap for Mikael ''. Genevieve and Klaus Head to a warehouse and upon entering sees it is empty. Klaus says '' I want you working on the spells I will start earning money to start the kingdom ''. Genevieve walks away to begin. Klaus sighs thinking Now Money than I will start buying Property then he thought of the white oak bridge and sign as well as the toy soldier then says '' I will burn them down giving the city enough time to rebuild and allowing them to believe that the Bridge is still White oak for the day my enemies attack.'' Klaus sighs and starts his plan.

Klaus traveling around the city for hours gambling and making tons of money after 10 hours worth of partying he made 20 billion dollars from the city. Klaus heads back to the warehouse and sees runes scattered across the inside of the building causing him to nod at that and look towards his witch who was now wearing a dress. Klaus smiles and says '' Do you mind making Mikael think this is a proper warehouse ''. Genevieve nods and says '' I'll start tomorrow '' Klaus thinks for a moment and hands Genevieve Money '' I want you to Buy the Boxes and things then I want you to help me buy land and Mansions in every city then I will start buying Businesses so I have a stream of Money which I will have Elijah Manage '' Genevieve nods and writes it all down on a notepad. Klaus, I want you to start looking into Private islands I believe we may need to spell them to become bigger to supernaturals. Genevieve nods and writes then asks '' What about the Upgrades to tech in the future'' Klaus thinks and asks '' Can you spell them so that the supernatural world can never be seen by camera ''. Genevieve nods and says '' This will take a while and we are going to need more witches ''. Klaus nods and says '' Okay I will find some and turn them to us .''Genevieve shakes her head and says '' I will ''. Klaus nods and says '' My sister knows what you look like you need to look a little different ''. Genevieve nods and says a spell transforming into a Beautiful Blond Buxom 29-year-old that looks like Jennifer Aniston but with D cups. Klaus smiles looking her up and down making Genevieve blush and says as she reaches for her strap on her dress '' Let's have some fun ''. Klaus smiles reaching out and tugging the dress off

( Porn scene if you don't want to read it skip )

Klaus tugs the dress off making Genevieve smile and reaches out to cup Klaus face kissing his face and softly biting his lips making Klaus groan while Genevieve was slowly bringing her tongue out and bringing it inside of Klaus who opens and sucks on it then Klaus brings his lips lower and starts kissing her neck then moving up to her ear he whispers '' Your so gorgeous '' Making Genevieve wetter as Klaus starts sucking a hickey into her neck. Genevieve moans as Klaus starts slowly sliding the dress down cupping her breast then Klaus reaches out and starts pinching her nipples gently then gets down to her nipple licking the nipples for a while then he starts sucking on one causing Genevieve to shutter as she comes once gasping for air but Klaus didn't start instead he gives the same treatment to her other Breast. Making both breasts Red and Shining. Klaus starts heading down once until he reaches her stomach and licks it once then lowers more skipping her pussy and starts sucking Genevieve causing her to moan loudly and Beg '' Please Please '' She doesn't even know what she was begging for but knows she needs it when Klaus goes down her leg messaging it making Genevieve shutter as she comes again. Klaus gets to her feet and slowly takes her socks off and sucks her ankle Making Genevieve shutter again as she was about to come when Klaus stops making Genevieve cry out '' What the hell ''. Klaus smirks and heads to the other leg where he lifts it then sucks the back of the leg until theirs a hickey there then lowers it to the ground where Klaus starts sucking her thighs. Klaus smirks as she moans and gets wetter. Klaus after a while stops and starts sucking her clit keeping on the edge then stops allowing her to go down, again and again, making Genevieve cry out louder Klaus puts a finger in her pussy hitting a button inside making Genevieve start to move her hips as she pants in pleasure Klaus starts to suck on her clit causing her to Come where Klaus drinks it. Klaus heads back to her lips where he kisses them then lines up his dick and start to slowly fuck it in and out for about ten minutes causing sweat to Fall from Genevieve. Genevieve has been begging for the past 8 minutes when Klaus slowly speeds up then the moment before Orgasm Klaus slows down. Klaus slowly speeds up again then slows down. Then suddenly Klaus super-speeds. Klaus was smirking as Genevieve cry out panting '' Yes Yes Faster Master please ''. Klaus slowly comes and stops seeing Genevieve pass out. Klaus sighs thinking that he needs to train her to last longer.

( Porn End )  
Klaus stands to lift his witch carrying her back to the hotel placing her in the bed and climbs into the bed falling to sleep laying next to her.

About two hours later Klaus is woken to the Sound of Laughter. Rebekah and Stefan were knocking stuff over as they laugh trying to get to their room. Klaus gets to his feet and speed to the hallway where he notices lamps and notepad on the floor as Rebekah was on the couch moaning. Klaus watches the scene for a moment then walks back to his bedroom and spells it so he doesn't have to hear them having sex but hear everything else. Klaus smirks and lays down as he Does Genevieve rolls overlaying her head down on his chest. Klaus sighs and falls back to sleep.

Hours later Klaus wakes up to shaking. Klaus growls and asks '' What '' Rebekah makes a face and says '' Nik I don't know who that Woman is but one of your minions is here. Klaus wide awake now gets to his feet speeding to his Wardrobe and picking warrior clothing. Rebekah shrugs and says '' Nik what are you planning ''. Klaus sighs and says '' I had human Minions watching out for ... something ''.Rebekah stumps her foot seeing that Nik won't tell her and says '' Fine have your secrets but they better not involve me or Stefan. Klaus smirks at Rebekah and says innocently '' Would I ever use You or Stefan ''. Rebekah growls and walks off in a huff. Klaus smiles at the way his sister use to be. Klaus shakes his head getting out of his memories and walks out toward the entry room. The two Humans was judge standing there waiting. Klaus smiles at the scene and then casts a spell making it where no one can eavesdrop. Klaus once done turns to The Human and says '' Report '' in a business voice. The Human Monotone '' Mikael arrive thirty minutes ago and has Compel the entire Chicago police force ''. Klaus smiles and nods and says '' Good Job and what do you want for a reward .. be honest ''. The humans look at each other then one says '' I've seen what vampire blood can do I want you to heal my family of their sickness ''. Klaus nods and says '' My blood can remove sickness but if you died with it in your sickness you will become a vampire ''. The human nods and says '' Okay '' Klaus nods at the human and says '' Done Once Mikael is dead I will heal your family ''. Human smiles and nods. Klaus raises his eyebrows at the other who says '' I want to be a vampire ''. Klaus eye wide nods slowly and asks '' are you sure '' The Human smiles and nods saying '' Before I wanted to die but serving you I have a purpose again ''. Klaus nods and says '' Then I will make you one and I will show you how to be a vampire ''. The Humans smile and the left one asks '' What now ''. Klaus says '' I want you to lure Mikael and the entire Police force to my warehouse but don't go in I will deal with the rest ''. Rebekah and Stefan were straining trying to figure out what is being said Rebekah grunts and pouts saying '' He must have had a witch spell the room ''. Stefan smiles as he looks at Rebekah feeling some of his emotions turn back says '' We could always follow him ''. Rebekah smiles at Stefan then turns to seduce Stefan giving him an hour of fun. Klaus sends his minions off and walks back to his room seeing Genevieve awake. Klaus smiles at the scene of Genevieve in the bedspread out where she says husky '' Come back to bed My king ''.Klaus walks slowly chuckling leaning down kissing her softly then says '' I much I as I wish to do so we must finish the trap on Mikael ''. Genevieve slowly gets out of bed shaking her hips as she walks. Klaus smacks her but making Genevieve grunt in pleasure as Klaus walks out waiting. Genevieve slowly dresses and walks out making Klaus smiled. Klaus holds his arms out and yells '' REBEKAH I am taking my lady to a show you stay out of trouble ''.Rebekah and Stefan look at each other then slowly follows. Klaus's ears pick up on them following making Klaus sigh. Genevieve leaning in whispers '' My love what is it ''. Klaus smirking says '' My sister and Friend is following us ''. Genevieve sighs and says '' Maybe it is better this way '' Klaus looks at her causing her to say '' We trap her outside but let her see Mikael enter causing her to panic we cast a spell knocking out the guards that Mikael will use to keep us from escaping keeping as many alive as possible you turn the police officers and convince them of the threat if you do that in every city will may have an army of Vampires at the ready ''. Klaus nods and says '' Done '' Klaus orders a driver to take them to the warehouse where they begin setting it up. Rebekah and Stefan frown as they walk out and couldn't see him. Stefan says '' Compel people we will find where he's going ''. Rebekah nods and starts compelling finding where he's gone. Stefan in the opposite direction yells out ''Rebekah here '' Rebekah smiling at him leans up kissing him then orders a car to that warehouse not knowing that Klaus has Mikael has bribe officials to slow the traffic down. Rebekah watches as they slowly get on the road seeing a bunch of police cars but then freezes seeing a face she fears. Stefan goes to take a step when Rebekah pulls him back saying '' No No that's the destroyer ''. Stefan froze whispers '' You mean that Mikael the destroyer ''. Rebekah nods and says '' And My father ''. Stefan breathes in deeply nodding slowly '' Okay we have to Save Klaus so we need to take out those outside first then get in ''. Rebekah fearfully gulps paling when Stefan grabs her saying '' If you don't help Klaus will die''. Rebekah taking a deep breath slowly nods ''. Stefan and Rebekah slowly edge to the cops when the runes appear on the warehouse causing the doors to shut and the police officers to pass out. Stefan and Rebekah froze as Rebekah suddenly screams making Stefan falter '' What'' Rebekah says '' That woman she must have been a witch and Klaus planned this ''.Rebekah cries and says '' Their's no way that witch is powerful enough to fight our father ''. Stefan frowns and says '' What if that witch was working for your father ''. Rebekah gasps and flashes to the building trying to open the doors banging on it Stefan gulps in fear runs trying to get it open when Rebekah starts crying making Stefan hold her saying '' It will be okay I promise Klaus will win ''. Rebekah nods watching the door. A woman stands in the shadow thinking this may be her chance to see Klaus die. The woman smirks as she flashes to a vanishing point watching but gulps at what she sees sadly when she goes to move suddenly her neck snaps. The Man smiles and says '' Klaus will be please ''

Inside the Warehouse  
Mikael enters and tells his men to spread out when suddenly the walls glow with runes making Mikael look at them for a moment reading them then he smiles the runes is barrier spell which will end when either he or the Abomination was dead. Mikael yells '' No running Now Freak prepare for death. Mikael listens for Klaus as suddenly he hears a heart slow telling him one of the humans were knocked out. Mikael starts heading in that direction when in the other direction another stops. Mikael frowns and speeds to the other side when the moment he reaches that spot another falls. Mikael growling as he realizes his Bastard son was picking off the humans one by one. Mikael growls as he starts speeding trying to find him taking one of the humans. Mikael growls as each time he is near one who has just been knocked out Klaus was already near the next one. On and on that went when he notices Klaus starting to slow down. Mikael smiles thinking Klaus was about to make a mistake so when he appears right after he knocks the last one out he speeds up to stop Klaus when suddenly Klaus smirks at him and Blurs away causing Mikael to stumble for a moment when suddenly he is hit causing Mikael to go flying through the air hitting the rafters going through them and hitting the roof who thanks to Genevieve was Magical protected making him put only a dent in the roof and fall on another Rafter going through landing on a box breaking it and spikes in bed into his arms and legs and a wooden stake which goes through his through making Mikael cough and reach for the Stake. Mikael slowly pulls the stakeout and stands shuttering taking the rest of the stakes out. Mikael gasping eyes wide with fear as he hears silence suddenly Mikael was grabbed and thrown through boxes on the other side of the room Mikael gasps as thousands of wood embeds into his body making him gasp as wood goes through his eyes causing him to groan but that allows a piece of wood to lodge in his throat. Mikael slowly lifts his shaking hands breaking the stakes in his hand and then pull them out, Mikael is forced to remove every bit of wood inside of him. Mikael, once he pulls the wood out of his eyes feels his wound heal slowly but Mikael notices he lost a lot of blood Mikael shakes noticing the body next to him he grabs it and drains it of blood allowing the wounds to heal but Mikael feels the power he gained from the blood disappear so he slowly stands and at regular vampire speed heads to the next ten police officers draining them. Mikael gasping as his power was returned and he shakes in fear at the power his son has when he gasps '' The curse it's gone''. Suddenly Laughter is heard '' Took you long enough weakling ''. Mikael looks at the rune no longer confident he will win when suddenly he was thrown through the air hitting the wall denting it. Mikael coughs up blood as suddenly he was kicked causing his head to break through the wall when he feels himself be pulled out and thrown through the air landing in a ring. Mikael grunts as he sees the runes light up the sides. Mikael grunts as suddenly he was lifted and slammed to the ground. Klaus yells '' Really after all this time this is what I feared'' While he was yelling Mikael brought out the white oak and flashes to him but Right as he is directly in front of him Klaus moves grabbing his arm snapping it in half and kicking his knees rippling them off then he grabs the other Leg while Mikael was screaming in pain and rips it off then Klaus grabs the arms rippling them off making Mikael fall all in the space of a second. Mikael grunts were full of fear as Klaus smiles and grabbed some chains nearby and tie the chains around Mikael's neck lifting it for him to see. Klaus then starts taunting Mikael '' and the itty bitty dick went up and tie you up out came the Tribrid to ripped the destroyer apart. Mikael eyes wide as Klaus slowly as possible enters the Oak into Mikael Heart making him scream as he feels himself slowly die. Klaus laughs as the barriers fall as the Destroyer fell with those on the other side watching in fear.

Outside they notice the Barriers fall making Rebekah cry harder then Stefan and Rebekah yell'' Nik Klaus at the same time running into the building when they see the destruction ''. Rebekah tears falling yelling '' Nik Nik Nik ''. When they don't hear a response Rebekah falls to her knees crying with Stefan comforting her when they hear '' ENOUGH WITH ALL THE SHOUTING '' Rebekah jumps to her feet racing into Klaus's arms as she cries as she hits him in the chest. Stefan notices how his eyes were Black and Gold. Stefan nods as Rebekah says '' Mikael dead ''. Klaus smiles and says '' follow me ''. As they walk they notice the destruction then they notice the ring where they notice a burned body with his body ripped apart. Rebekah gasps as she notices it then finally sees Nik eyes. Rebekah says '' The Witch she removed the curse ''. Nik smiles laughing and nodding. Rebekah hugs Niklaus and asks '' What are we going to do now ''. Nik smiles and says '' First I will release the family then I will take over the supernatural world ''. Stefan smiles and says '' You are a king I told you ''. Klaus reaches his hands out and shakes Stefan hand saying '' You have my blessing ''. Stefan eyes wide nods and smiles at Rebekah who laughs and runs into his arms. Klaus yells '' Eve lets go ''. Suddenly the witch walks out and kisses Klaus who smiles and walks with Rebekah out. Klaus and Stefan stays as Klaus told him to because Klaus says '' Can you bring in every police officer who's alive I'm going to turn them into my army ''. Stefan smiles as he does as he was told. Klaus once all the Humans were inside said'' Go be with Rebekah I will meet you there ''. Stefan heads out as Klaus talks to each of them and turns them. Klaus blood had an effect he didn't suspect his blood made the vampire immune to the sun and had the power of a 100-year-old vampire. Klaus smiles as his soldiers were told to clean up the streets and prepare for someone to rule the city.  
Klaus smiling walks out of the warehouse summoning the Ten Humans who he compelled. Klaus then started the process of turning those he promised and keeping his other promises then minutes later notices those he turned had the same power as the other vampires except one who had the power of a 390-year-old vampire. Klaus smiles having decided who will rule the city as his warden. Klaus smiles and says '' Follow me we must see to may families awaking. ''

Klaus walks into another warehouse and opens three of the coffins taking the daggers out. Klaus nods to his workers who bring in a few Human thugs to serve as meals to heal. Klaus sighs burning Elijah's and Esther's coffin in enjoyment. Suddenly behind Him, he hears '' Nik what are you doing'' Klaus sighs with tears turns to his Brother and says '' That is Elijah and Mother coffins. '' Finn who had just awaken hears that then hears Kol gasp and said '' You planned on bringing her back what happened ''. Klaus with tears says '' Father dead ''. Kol and Finn jump out of there coffins and says '' Why are you sad about that '' Klaus shakes his head '' To kill him Mother sent a witch to save us and she used her soul to kill him ''. Finn eyes wide ask'' Why should we believe you ''. Klaus says '' Mother said something about Dahila cursing the first-born.'' Finn eyes wide nods seeing the proof. Kol looks back and forth saying '' Curse '' Klaus '' Our sister Freya and our aunt lives ''. Finn's head snaps up grabbing Klaus '' Where '' Klaus says '' Freya is in New Orleans she escaped ''. Finn nods and says '' Dahila ''  
Klaus shrugs and says '' that I do not know ''. Kol sighs and says '' I'm guessing we are heading there '' Klaus shakes his head and says '' I'm going to build a supernatural Kingdom ''. Kol nods slowly and says '' Us '' Klaus smiles '' My lords '' Finn and Kol smirks as they start to scheme Klaus says '' I can't rule the world alone so I'm going to place wardens in each city and choose one to rule over them where I will over everything ''. Finn nods says '' Well the daggers ''. Klaus hands over all the daggers saying '' Father dead I don't need to dagger you anymore ''. Finn and Kol eyes wide nods fast. Klaus says '' follow me I have to explain the plan to the rest of our family ''. Kol and Finn smile and follow Klaus into a car with there eyes one of wonder. Klaus smiles I will have our Brother teach you history then I shall fill the parts in ''. Finn and Kol smile and nod. Klaus smirks and says '' Oh Finn Sage is a vampire ''. Finn eyes one of hope says '' You allow me to '' Klaus smiles sadly saying '' the only reason before is you wanted to die, brother, you would have pulled her in ''. Finn nods as Kol was wide-eyed at this as they pull up to the hotel. Finn was whispering to Kol how this was a different world. Klaus smiles as he hears Rebekah on the phone with Elijah telling him Mikael was dead. The Finn and Kol look at each other and smile at the sound of there little sister's voice. Klaus opens the door and says '' Little sister were back ''. Rebekah turns to yell at Nik for interrupting her while she was on the phone when she notices Kol and Finn making her drop the phone and run at them causing them to laugh as Finn spins her around for a moment. Kol fights off a smile and asks '' Really no hug for me ..'' Rebekah turns and hugs Kol causing Kol to smile and hold her close. Klaus smiles at the scene than he turns and grabs the phone and says '' Hello Ejliah ''. With a smile in his voice. Elijah hearing Klaus Says '' Are sister is telling extraordinaire tales about our Father ''. Klaus smiles and coyly asks '' What tales ''.Elijah hearing that smiles realizing it's true '' Our Father is dead '' Klaus smirks and says '' Oh brother I ripped him apart ''.Elijah gulps and says '' Your Curse is gone ''. Klaus laughs and says '' Oh brother hurry back I have much to tell you ''. Kol and Finn look at Klaus as He turns and snaps his fingers and they feel the entire apartment change from the inside. They watch as the room was the size of a mansion and there was as may rooms'' Kol gasps out '' Not possible Magic Brother you have magic ''. Klaus turns to his brothers and says with a smirk '' So can you all of you that is one of the changes I need to speed to you'll so get here brother I have news to share ''. Klaus hangs up and looks at Kol and Finn who were Paler and Finn asks '' Magic you mean we can have our magic back ''. Kol looks at Klaus with hope as Klaus smiles and says '' That is an understatement brother there are many changes to our family that you need to be aware of. '' Finn smiles going to leave says'' Then I will practice the craft ''. Klaus shrugs and says '' Okay I would think you would begin looking for your loved but ... to each their own ''. Finn growls and says '' I want to be in control of my magic first '' Klaus nods and turns to Kol as Finn walks out and heads to his mark rooms. Kol breathing deeply smiles at his brother as Klaus says '' Brother go learn your magic and the past when Elijah arrives I will tell you '' Kol nods as he feels that Klaus was hiding something huge flashes away to his bedroom. Genevieve comes into the room with a smile and says '' My love '' Klaus smiles and reaches out and pulls Genevieve into his arms with a smirk and says '' The Family is back together now I only have to choose wardens to control the city then I will choose a supernatural to control the cities of Ohio. Genevieve smiles and says sultry '' is that all '' Klaus smiles as he pulls her in and says '' No Eve I don't believe that is ''. Genevieve ( who's now called Eve ) smiles as Klaus flashes to the bedroom.

( The 2 Weeks later )

Eve waking up from a night of Glorious sex. Eve sits up slowly feeling dry cum on her legs she turns to face her lover and sees Klaus laying in bed with both of his arms under his head. Klaus chuckles and says '' Really do you think you can wake up without me being able to ''. Eve sighs in sadness and says '' Your father '' Klaus growls and says '' No My father was the one in heaven the one we killed was a Monster.'' Eve nods slowly and says '' Alright then I have to go I need a shower ''. Klaus laughs as Eve gets up and shakes her hip as she walks turn the bathroom. Klaus yawns and then gather new clothes for the day then he places it on a chair and walks out turn the kitchen where he orders them to make him his favorite. The Kitchen staff nods as one then one of them grabs a glass and some wine and pours it and then cuts his hand and allows the blood to mingle with the wine. Klaus nods and turned to leave when caroline goes through his head making him sigh and turn back and grab a bag with money in it then he clears his throat and says '' attention '' Every worker stops and listens. Klaus opens the Bag and inside lays 20 million dollars and then says '' I want everyone to have a cut everyone to be equal amount any leftover will be used to fix up the city.'' The Workers nod and get back to work inside there minds they were thinking ( Yes I was close to losing the house now I can afford to fix it up and have enough left over to deal with the future ). Klaus sighs and leaves to finish his wine then he prepares for family dinner. Klaus thinking that this wasn't believable and how to get his family to unite. Klaus sighs and shakes his head then he brings out a book of businesses in town and reads trying to find which businesses to invest in and what not when a knock comes to the door. Klaus waves a servant to open the door who does so only for Elijah to come in and see Klaus with the Business book out. Elijah frowns as he calls out only to be ignored Elijah blinks and walks overseeing what he was doing when Klaus says '' You know I planned on having a kingdom for that we need money so I'm looking to become an investor ''. Elijah blinks as Klaus makes notes and places them on the table. Elijah smiles at the scene then sits as Klaus sighs and hands the book to Elijah who takes it and starts making notes of what he will have the family invest in and whatnot. Klaus smiles and says '' How about you're the family Account Manager''. Elijah looks up at that and smiles and says '' why '' Klaus smirks and says '' I think you will enjoy this ''. Elijah shrugs and says '' With Father dead and Your Curse broken I don't have anything to do so might as well ''. Klaus sighs and says '' Katherina '' Elijah looks at him with a eyebrow raise and gestures continue. Klaus sighs and says '' She's free so let her know ''. Elijah eyes wide and says '' Not that I'm unhappy brother but why '' Klaus smiles a little and says '' Because you love her '' Elijah slowly nods and says '' I have before why does that matter now '' Klaus leans back and says '' I thought that by loving her you didn't love me '' He says a little Vulnerable. Elijah puts the book down and clasps Klaus and says '' I love you forever brother I lost one I .. ''. Klaus smiles and shakes his head and says '' No more touchy feeling '' Elijah smiles and asks '' is that all '' Klaus says '' I want you to find Sage ''. Elijah goes to open his mouth when Finn comes in blinking and says '' Your going to allow ''. Klaus smiles sadly and says '' I was wrong about her if you still '' Finn nods as Elijah blinks and smiles nodding at Finn letting him know he will find her ''. Klaus leans back and says '' Finn I want you to gather witches to our side ''. Finn nods with a smile as the door opens and Kol asks '' And Me ''. Klaus smiles and says '' Me and You will hunt down all our enemies and kill them ''. Kol smiles one of Bloodthirst and says '' I'll be delighted ''. Klaus then watches Rebekah and Stefan walk in wondering there's job Klaus smirks and says '' I want you to look into Land and housing your job will be to have a Mansion in every city in the world for the wardens of the city with a small castle for the state ruler ''. Rebekah blinks at the Magnitude nodding and says '' We won't let you down ''. Klaus smiles and says '' I want it own not compelled '' Rebekah nods planning with Stefan holding her in his arms. Klaus sighs and says '' Kol I also want you to be on the lookout for Supernatural rulers ''. Kol nods proudly he was being trusted. Klaus leans back and says '' Tonight I have news that will make you understand how huge and why you want me to be the ruler ''. The Mikaelson family blink at that wondering what that could be as Klaus breakfast appears and he eats then leaves. Kol blinks and says '' Does anyone bloody know what he's talking about ''. No one nods making everyone sigh wondering why they wouldn't fight this. outside the room, Klaus sighs in sadness at the thought of never seeing his daughter again and walks toward the shower to make plans for the day.

Eve hears the shower running and smiles walking to the vanity she removes her dress and replaces it with another style. When someone reaches around her and says '' How's my witch today ''. Eve giggles turn seeing Klaus behind her then Klaus lifts her and vampire speed her to the shower taking her Breast and sucking it causing Eve to moan as Klaus slowly plays with the other nipple causing Eve to moan as Klaus makes her come just from her nipple being suck.

Porn  
Klaus smirks at this then he starts kissing up her body reaching her neck starts to suckle and causes goosebumps to appear then Klaus kisses her on the lips and sucks her tongue into his mouth then he flips her onto her back pressing her breast against the wall then Klaus starts kissing down her back until he falls to his knees. Klaus wraps an arm around her and starts to play with her pussy causing wetness to fall. Klaus starts to tongue her ass making Eve scream as Cum squirts out then Klaus turns her back around and lifts her then he grabs some soap and lathers Eve in it then Klaus starts to lick the soap up and causing hickeys to rise as he sucks into her. Eve was shuttering as she comes then starts only to start again. Klaus goes to his knees and puts a finger in her ass causing Eve's hips to jump as Klaus starts to pump his finger inside her making her gasp out '' More More '' Klaus smirking against her hips as he puts a finger inside her pussy while sucking her clit making her cum instantly. Klaus vampire speeds his cock inside while one hand goes into her ass while one hand was playing with a breast with his mouth suckling a breast in her making her hips go back and forth as she becomes a fountain. Klaus starts to thrust his hips going in and out repeatedly. Eve moaning constantly then lifts his head from her breast kissing him as slowly she brings him to come.

Porn ends

Klaus sets her down on shaking legs as they clean themselves and dry each other off. Klaus sighing asks '' How am I going to convince them that demons exist and I must take up hell to protect the world. Eve sighing shrugs and says '' Give me a day and I will find a way to prove it ''. Klaus nods as he kisses her once then walks out of the shower room where his siblings were all doing their own thing. Elijah was out probably to start on financing the family while Rebekah was out buying land and buildings in the city making them fit for royalty while Stefan was out setting up the New Mansion for the warden of Chicago and laying down laws that all supernaturals have to follow with Finn with him aiding him in that task. Kol was sitting in a chair waiting. Klaus seeing it heads to Kol and says '' I thought you be out feeding ''. Kol chuckles and says '' Nik I just found out My magic is back I can tell your hiding something but I can tell we are different and I feel a dark force rising. '' Klaus with an eyebrow raise waves a hand causing a chair to move in front of him making Kol smile at the prove that magically got return to them. Kol leans forward and says '' your acting all serious what did you make a deal with the devil '' He says laughing when he notices Klaus a little pale Making Kol stop and leans forward gulping grabbing Klaus '' No your telling me that you made a deal with someone who '' Klaus sighs and says '' You wouldn't believe me ''. Klaus says seriously and without hope making Kol hold his arm and say with feeling '' What's going on '' and Klaus tells the truth the whole truth making Kol pale. Klaus laughs and says self - hatred  
'' You don't believe me though do you '' Kol takes a deep breath nodding saying '' Brother you are a lot of things but you're not a liar I believe you '' Klaus laughs and says '' How will we convince our siblings ''. Kol sighs and says '' You need to show them a demon ''. Klaus gasps and says '' What you mean I need to ...'' Kol nods and says '' They will need to prove that Demons exist ''. Klaus nods and pats Kol saying '' Thank you, brother '' Kol nods and says '' I'll cast a spell to find our enemies ''. Klaus pats Kol again as he sets out to talk to Eve ''. Kol gulps in fear then he gathers Materials to cast the spell that will find every enemy of the mikaelsons. Kol nodding looks behind him in shock then nods determinedly turns back and starts casting a spell Ma otsin mikaelsoni vaenlasi selle verega maa, mere, Kol then pours the spell on the map which moves leaving a dot all over the world. Kol smirks as the blood reveals the location of there enemies which Kol writes down then gathers extra materials in case they move.

Klaus in the bedroom with Eve who nods saying '' This will take us both so today we need to summon a demon we just need to decide what kind ''. Klaus frowns and says '' let us summon the weakest but let's do it in an abandoned area''. Eve frowns and says '' the Warehouse where we Killed your father ''. Klaus thinking shakes his head '' what about outside the city ''. Eve nods and gathers Materials and heads out with Klaus following only stopping to tell Kol to tell them at 5:30 pm to go outside the city heading to Klaus's third warehouse ''. Klaus driving there with Eve leaning against him falls asleep. Klaus looking down smiles and drives toward the warehouse arriving at 10:35 in the morning to prepare for the demon summoning.

5:20 to the warehouse opens to A Huge dining room worthy of kings The Mikaelson family gasp in shock at this and see Klaus sitting at the table a little pale with a woman sitting beside him pale as well growls coming from the room behind him. They all hear Kol gulp at the growl. The others look at each other each one shaking their heads at the sound telling each of them don't know what made that sound. Finn stops in shock feeling the demonic magic then he looks at his brother and the witch in freight when Klaus nods and mouth '' I will explain''. Finn opens his mouth when Klaus suddenly lights up for a moment making Finn's eyes go wide nodding. Elijah and Rebekah seeing the exchange frown but they all walk and sit in their chairs.

Every dinner was done Klaus stands and says'' There is a reason our magic is back and I gather us but first prove so follow me ''. Finn frowns then his eyes go wide having a theory while they walk out the door seeing a flaming demon in chains making every gulp Stefan says '' What the hell is that '' Kol and Finn says '' That's a Fire demon ''. Rebekah stun, while Elijah's eyes were wide as he takes in that demons, were real. Finn asks '' How did we get our Magic back ''. Klaus tells the entire truth and at the end, the family all say '' We will follow you as long as you stay on this path ''. Stefan nods and says '' We are brothers by choice I will follow you till the end ''. Klaus smiles as Elijah grabs a blade on the table and says '' I shall start working immediately'' Suddenly the fire demon laughs as the chains start melting. Klaus waves his hand but the Fire demon turns to smoke and says '' We have pledged our allegiance to a true king you and the originals will fall to Mikael and we will turn the earth into a barren wasteland '' Kol and Finn shouts a spell suddenly the Fire demon got trapped in a bubble of water making the demon scream as he was forced to a solid form. Elijah grabs a blade and shoves it into the demon making the demon scream as he turns to ice and melts cracks apart. Klaus says '' Our enemies if they learn this some will join our father so I ask you all to create a kingdom I ask each of you to do your job I shall hunt them down with Kol.'' They nod and each speeds off except Stefan who says '' Oh that's all well and good but I am the weak link ''. Klaus nods and says '' I will have my witch turn you into Rebekah equal ''.  
Eve takes Stefan by the arm as she talks to each of them telling them how they can get those they love to become their equal in power so if they ever love someone or gain minions they know how to increase their power. Klaus sighs as he has Eve stay with the others while he and Kol go out and eliminate the families enemies first stop Rome the largest of there enemies dwell ''.

They get off the boat in Florence Italy  
Klaus nods to Kol who smiles and cast a glamour spell and gets off the boat only to head to Venice Italy to the villa they own. Klaus stops Kol from entering saying '' this is a known home for us ''. Kol nods and says '' I will find us a place worthy of us ''. Klaus nods and waits a day where Kol takes them to a Vineyard and Mansion that he just brought once there they start planning.  
Three months later Kol has finished laying the spells to make certain none of Klaus's enemies escape.

8:45 AM  
Klaus says '' Do we kill everyone or ..'' Kol smirks and says '' Your legend has grown fierce we let ten live in each place but spell them to Warn the others where we will kill all but ten doing the same until the end where we will kill them all ''. Klaus nods at that then praises Kol on his Keen mind in warfare making Kol blush while Klaus was thinking that he may have found his master of war. Klaus nodding deciding to see how Kol handles the situation before he makes a final decision. Kol says '' I suggest we do this tonight ''. Klaus waves Kol to rest and feed to prepare for tonight.

Klaus heads out of the Vineyard and finds a few homeless people compelling them to head to his home and clean themselves completely then get themselves something to eat then pour a pint of blood each into a bottle then put in a fridge so it would stay cold then take 3 million dollars from the bag and buy a home and make certain their children can live comfortably then he compels them to forget what happened with only the sense of what he ordered them to do for their family. Klaus shakes his head at his action thanks to Caroline. Klaus sighs as the Compelled humans did their task and left. Klaus walk to the weapon room and grab a sword holstering the blade he grabs a mace and places it next to it only to pack it into a bag ready for the battle. Klaus nods then heads to his bedroom falling asleep. At 4:25 PM Klaus awakens and heads down for a bottle of blood once he drains it he turns surprised to hear Kol just waking up then stretching. Klaus says '' Kol their fresh blood in here '' Kol walks in there and sees a bottle with blood inside drinking it he notices how it was human but with a hint of wine giving it a unique taste. Kol smiles at Nik and drains the bottle asking '' is there more ''. Nik nods and brings out twenty bottles and gives Kol ten draining the others once he feels the power return he nods at Kol who has finished his last who says '' We want to just assault them the spell will make any we don't want to live to die ''. Klaus smiles as Kol walks out to the bag grabbing the mace with a smirk and watches Klaus grab a blade and equips the Stealth then he nods and they hail a taxi and only forty minutes later arrive.

Klaus smiles and looks at Kol who was enchanting his mace causing it to brown. Klaus frowns at that looking at Kol who says '' I'm enchanting it to make it where it has the power to kill supernautrals with a single blow. Klaus frowns then nods taking his sword and enchanting it to any direct hit will have the power to cause a fire to spread from the wound killing any supernatural. Kol frowning says '' We should change it where it can't kill us or our loved ones ''. Klaus blushes sheepishly nodding and does so once they both have they walk into the building and the bouncer frowns and yells '' Klaus is here Klaus ''. Kol smirks and attacks with a slash cutting those around him. Klaus smirking all the while moves his blade in a slash causing the people to burn as they all turn to ash. The Bouncer vampire speeds into the building yelling. The witches inside start chanting the spell trying to weaken Klaus. Klaus smirks feeling the magic trying to work on him Klaus just laughs and snaps his finger making everyone in the building hear every witch scream as their body burned alive. The others once they hear or see that try to escape but they were bouncing off the barrier making all of them pale in freight then they see Klaus start picking them off one by one on the Left making them scream as suddenly the right side was attacked. The vampires look at each then at full speed attacks Klaus and the other one who just smiles as they put away their weapons and charge at the enemies. Klaus was laughing as he rips the heads off his enemies or ripping their hearts out then he ducks under a swing grabbing the arm in mid-air then throws the owner of the arm in the air and rippling the owner apart. Kol was on the opposite side having the time of his life as he rips his opponent legs and nuts off cutting them in half and only then ripping their arms off. Kol was laughing as he ducks a kick then jumps another moving to the left grabbing the leg tossing them at another hitting one hard enough to rip his head off than grabbing an arm twisting it and ripping him in half. Punching an opponent kicking one to his knees as they fall. Kol blocks a hit only to twist him around where Klaus rips his head off. Klaus and Kol smile at the scene the ground Layer with bodies of a Thousand different Vampires. suddenly Werewolves appear and Klaus hand shots out and say ''Don't kill them I will make them my hybrids ''. Kol smirking walks to the couch nearby and sits watching Klaus trapped them in a barrier then turns each of them into a Hybrid. Kol claps and says '' Anything else ''. Klaus smirks and says '' Nothing else let's go '' Klaus tells his new Hybrids to follow him. Each of his hybrid our Ten times stronger but their minds were wiped of resistance and their memories change where each of them remembers what Klaus did but they feel literal can't feel any ounce of hatred to Klaus. Klaus smirks at this flashing back to his vineyard with the others in toll.  
Suddenly ten beings walk out pale smiling at the fact they live then each of them heads to tell the others who decide to all gather to fight with thousand witches who believe they could fight him because they were able to make a weapon to kill an original. Then the ten sends a message through the supernatural community at what Klaus did. then each kills themselves.

Klaus smiles at what was going around the supernatural vine. Klaus walks into the building along with Kol taking the Witches out but not killing them since they were under the age of 17. Klaus smiles as each of them attack with weapons lets a blade enter him they watch as Klaus melts the blade and attacks each of them. Hours later not a single supernatural lives. Klaus found a million humans who had their minds wipe he decides to place each of them in the family homes and return their memories and if they had a family to invite them. Each of the humans saw him as their savior so they became loyal to him. Knowing what he was they stock his homes with a pint of blood each and would continue that for there lives. Klaus gave them each jobs. Klaus made a company that serves his family who serves Elijah and they were a multi- jobs company each of them was compelled skills needed for there jobs. Klaus leaves them after a year with Kol in toll with a smile taking themselves to New Orleans discovering Marcel alive.

At a Bar

Marcel with tears says '' Klaus ''.

Marcel companions gulp in fear especially at what they heard at what just happened.

Klaus Smiling hugs him then says with a frown '' Why haven't you search for ''.

Marcel says in monotone '' Mikael compel me not to search for the family ''.

Klaus smirks and says '' Try now '' Marcel frowns but then gasps noticing he could then hugging Klaus says '' The Monster dead.''  
Klaus hugging him and says '' we have a lot to talk about ''.

End the end Marcel decided to stay in Louisiana and rule in Klaus's name.  
Klaus casts a spell making rings where if the wearer accepts it will make them an original or as powerful as one. Marcel taking the spell becomes Klaus's first member and accepts to visit him once a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus leaving New Orleans laughs at his fortune shaking his head he couldn't believe how easy this was why be King of New Orleans when he could be King of all the supernatural world. Klaus laughs as rides his car toward his Yacht which he spelled to be the one he had in the 21 first century. Klaus sighs as he enters and immediately heads to the pool room sighing in sadness which Kol saw and says '' Problem Brother ''. Klaus shrugs and says '' just lonely ''. Kol frowns and says '' Wait here for 2 days I'll take care of that ''. Klaus frowning as Kol leaves shrugging he goes to his room turning on the Xbox and playing Angel the Vampire.

Kol heads into the bayou where he instantly recognized the Alpha '' What do you want '' Kol smiles as he says '' What if you could control your wolf side ''. The Alpha growls as he says '' We've heard what happened to the others why would we want that ''. Kol smirks and says '' That is where your Wrong only his enemies are slaves his Allies or Pack will only call him Alpha and that's it ''. Alpha screams '' We Want nothing from you filth'' Kol looking at the wolves nods seeing the others unhappy with the alpha. Kol heads out heading to the Compound Which Marcel sees '' What's up''. Kol smiles seeing no reason to Lie '' Klaus is lonely so I've got in contact with the werewolf packs and will send them with us '' Marcel blinks nodding at how easy that was '' Ok ''. Kol frowns then shouts '' Wait rules ''. Marcel blinks as Kol hands over a book of laws which Marcel takes blinking he says '' Am I allowed to argue ''. Kol nods and says '' As long as you read that and tell us why yes ''. Marcel nodding saying '' Where's Klaus at now ''. Kol smiles and says '' Nik's at his Yacht I'll take you ''. Marcel smiles at Kol nodding thinking '' Well I assume he's making a power play instead he name me his son Lord of Lousiana and gave me the power of an Original '' shaking his head shakes the thoughts from his head asks'' Who will be the rulers of the cities inside of this fine state ''. Kol smiles and says'' That's up to you but read the book first because it will tell you more ''. Marcel nodding at Kol says '' I'll read it now while you do whatever you need to first ''. Kol nods and says '' I'm going to compel the Homeless and put them on the boat where I will compel them skills and order them clean ''. Marcel gasps as he sees Kol leave blinking he says'' Kol is off-limits ''. The vampires' nod as Marcel opens the book and starts reading ''. The next day Kol sighs as he compelled the last Homeless man in New Orleans when he noticed Marcel walk-in pausing he asks '' What ''?Marcel asks '' What are you going to do with the homeless ''. Kol smiles and says '' They will work for us after they are clean and healed of all sickness we will put them to pay work allowing their families to serve us '' Marcel nods Kol says '' And I'm will put some in the kitchen and they will put a pint a day in bottles of wine and put it back in the freezer keeping it goog ''. Marcel frowns then nods as he realizes the plan '' Okay I'll do the same ''. Kol nods looking around the Compelled numbers'' Okay as there's 500000 Homeless in Louisana alone I will take 270000 with me leaving you more than enough'' Marcel smiles as he says'' We have a deal ''. Warmth spread through him as he finally feels apart of the family. Kol frowns and says '' Marcel are you sure you just want Lousiana '' Marcel frowns asking '' What ''. Kol frowning says'' You are recognized as Son of Klaus if we only give you Louisana supernaturals may get the wrong idea ''. Marcel asking in understanding '' What do you offer ''Kol breathing deeply says '' United States ''. Marcel eyes wide as he thinks '' So all the lords answer to me and I send the message to Klaus ''. Kol nods which made Marcel say '' Give me a while to answer ''. Kol nods and says '' We need to put supernaturals in charge of every town and city then we can pick someone to rule that Region so you have until then ''.Marcel's eyes wide nod as he starts thinking about the offer. Kol looking at Marcel shrugs and begins getting his compelled paid workers ready to move and compel every compel person in Lousiana. Marcel looks on able to tell Kol was happy to be trusted. Marcel with a sigh heads back to the Marcel Compound planning to finish the book then speak to his men to decide on the offer.

Klaus was sitting in the yacht when an alarm beeps causing him to smile. Klaus standing as his father was return leaving his room only to hear '' Hello Son '' Klaus turns faster than normal making Ansel smile and say '' Did you think you would have to search for me ''. Klaus smiles hugging Ansel as he says with a frown '' But I do bring Bad news ''. Klaus growling asks'' What ''? Ansel sighing says '' The demons learned of what happens and they are training your father to kill us '' Klaus gulps as Ansel smiles and says'' There's good news ''. Ansel smirks and says '' Mikael doesn't know that we are immune to white oak '' Klaus eyes wide laughs loudly as he says '' So we can only be killed by the haven tree ''. Ansel nods and says '' Yes we need to plant it within the next 10 years but we have until to choose ''. Klaus nods as he begins planning Ansel shakes his head '' Not now we must unite the world first ''. Klaus nodding as he asks '' Can you do Europe ''. Ansel nods as Klaus says '' I'll do North America Elijah Asia, Kol, India, Rebekah Australia, and Finn south America ''. Ansel shrugs as he says '' You should send the message out to get them started ''. Klaus nods as he races off toward his quarters to call his siblings. Klaus frowning picks up his phone calling when it hits him he ignored Africa blinking he made a note to Have Stefan and his father work on the continent dialing he begun the long task of diving the lands up through his siblings allowing each of them to choose the ruler of that country while he chooses the ruler of that continent. Once he was able to explain that he was able to breathe easily as he only had to unite the supernatural world under him Klaus breathes easy as he starts planning.


	3. Chapter 3

-Stefan sighs as he goes to get on a ship that was heading to Africa when he hears '' Hello Brother ''.

Flashing around he turns and sees Damon who smiles upon seeing him

Stefan looks at the schedule and places himself down for the boat in two weeks.

Damon who was walking right next to him looks at Stefan and asks '' What are you doing ''?

Stefan smirks '' What have you heard ''? Damon sniffs and answers '' I've gotten the most compelling rumor that you are with the originals ''. Stefan growls and faces Damon who freezes at Stefan's Red eyes gulping Damon says '' They made you an Original ''. Stefan answering '' Yes ''. Damon eyebrow raise asks '' Where are you going ''. Stefan replies '' Klaus has given me a mission ''. Damon takes in a breath knowing who Klaus is he says '' So where are we going ''. Stefan turns to Damon with an eyebrow raise says '' Klaus is looking to take over the supernatural world I've been asked to take Africa for him ''. Damon blanches and sighs saying '' So when do we begin Brother ''.

Stefan filled with Happiness as he says '' We have tickets for a ship in two weeks ''. Damon takes a breath in apprehensive at his and Stefan's task he says '' Well first let us have some alone time ''. Stefan acceptance to that saying '' Agreed remember the country is home to some of the strongest witches and their wolf and Vampire servants so we can't go half cock ''.  
Damon pales as he urges '' Can't you get Klaus to give more followers ''. An eyebrow raises Stefan slowly bends to that suggestion and says '' I'll call and see if I can get him to give me a Battalion of 400 Vampires 400 of his Hybrids and 400 Witches ''. Damon goes to yell at Stefan in fear when he realizes '' Klaus considers you a Brother ''. Stefan smiles and says '' Yes but first we have to upgrade you too ''. Damon beams as he says '' I am your older Brother push comes to shove I must protect you so let's do it''.  
Grinning with Glee Stefan and Damon go to the Bar in town and drink it down paying the bar 2 M for the Alcohol.

Two days later  
At Gloria's Bar  
Stefan laughs as Damon coughs up his drink patting him on the back Stefan suddenly leans up smelling his Friend appear

Lexi looks at her friend in Relief and Amazement because she can smell it he became an Original and if the rumors were true he is considered Brother by Klaus and he is dating Rebekah shaking her head she walks up to him and says '' Hey Bozo ''. Stefan smiles and turns '' Lexi ''. Squealing Lexi hugs him then she sits and they drink Boy do they drink.

Lexi spends the next week watching Stefan for any signs but stunned she sees none.

Two weeks later

Stefan boards the Lannister ship and waits as Damon boards right after still stunned at his new status as an Original and they both stare to the horizons preparing for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

1976

Klaus chuckles as he looks at the conference where Shea Bennett was talking shaking his head Klaus walks out leaving a trace of his aura which was one of his new powers which allows every witch to sense his presence in a room letting them know that I am their King. Stepping out of the room Klaus steps into his hotel room leaving a trace so that the witch knows to come to his Penthouse room. Looking at the ten Humans laying around Klaus laughs as all ten notice him and each bow to him and beg'' My liege please eat me ... No, Me no ''. Klaus laughs as he allows his devil side to come out then he runs at his top speed draining half from each causing them to fall to the ground out cold sighing Klaus summons a ball of black light then throwing it the light expands and enters the humans laughing he watches as each of them start shaking and then their eyes snap open pure black Klaus smiles as they turn to dust heading to hell as his demons charge with turning every criminal both in and out of prison so that he can have an army of demons under his command each of them will have their memories taken leaving only power and absolute loyalty to me as well as a demonic form which is split between ten types of demons Vengeance, Lust, Power, Fear, Greed, Hunger, Pride, Envy, gluttony, sloth the seven deadly sins each of them with a power dealing with it turning he hears the doors open and Shea walk-in with an air of awe and obedience suddenly she stops as she looks at the room feeling the Hell Magic gulping she looks at the King of the supernatuaral and kneels as she asks '' My Lord ''. Klaus chuckles and turns to the witch and says '' I Want you to join my Mistress Coven ''. Stunned the Bennett thinks of how protected her daughter will be she asks '' What is it you would have me do ''. Grinning Klaus answers'' I would have you do only three things spells for me 2 aid me in any task I give you and 3 I would have you find others to command ''. Swallowing with the protection he offers she says '' I accept ''. Laughing Klaus waves his hand and a Throne appears gasping Shea waits as Klaus hands her a piece of paper smirking Klaus waits as she makes her oath Clapping Klaus says '' Good Good now as head of the Bennett line you control the magic as such every Bennett alive or dead is mine to command ''. Stunned Shea could feel it her connection to thousand witches becoming bound to Klaus grinning says '' We have a lot to discuss ''

Oct 10, 1992

Klaus snaps awake as he feels his Queen's birth grinning Klaus turns to face Eve who was sitting up smiling as she listens to her third son breathing chuckling Eve says '' Soon my love you shall have your Queen and My lover''. Klaus smirks as he starts his day on his Private island from which he rules thinking frowning he stands and says '' You know I think we need to move to Virginia ''. Eve smiles as she says '' Warden Harry will be pleased to host you ''. Klaus smiles at the thought of his Warlock Lord one of the only fifty Sorcerer ( The name he decided for those with magic ) rulers ''. Klaus yawns as he gets up from his bed and walks over to his shower for his thirty-minute shower that he uses to clean every inch of both of his forms as well as his mind with the spells on the room he was cleaned daily sighing Klaus moans as he gets out and dries off stepping out of the bathroom he sees Eve wearing a Green dress that shows most of her cleavage chuckling Klaus looks her over and asks'' Are you ready ''. as he holds out his elbow that Eve takes Grinning Eve walks out and enters the throne room where Kol stands and asks '' Nik is it time ''. Nodding Kol grins widely as he says'' Then I will prepare and wish you, luck brother ''. Smiling a little I ask '' How are your two sons ''. Kol laughs loudly as he says ''My sons have taken to their roles gladly and they will make excellent LT in the army ''. Klaus smiles gladly as he says '' Good ... send them to deal with all demons and monsters in Italy for understood ''. Nodding Kol makes a note and says ''I'll get right on it brother ''. then we left the castle heading to my yacht the moment we arrive I took Eve to my yacht and say '' After you my slut''. Suddenly the smell of her arousal hits me and Klaus smirks as he takes his whore to his bedroom.


End file.
